You Have Failed National City
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Lena didn't know how she got talked into throwing a party for victorious superheroes, but it's been exhausting. She just wanted to rest in her office for a second, but she didn't know a certain vigilante would be waiting there with a proposition.
1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was having a good day. There'd been a League of Villains, or maybe some catchier name, led by her brother and mother in the name of killing Supergirl and Superman. Lena had assisted Kara and her cousin from the DEO, but that hadn't been enough when the villains had captured Superman. Kara had come back in a panic, obviously worried for her cousin, pulled out a device and opened a weird wormhole type of breach. Lena had immediately believed all of Kara's stories of interdimensional travel and watched in wander as Kara disappeared for one moment and reappeared with at least a dozen heroes from different earths. Lena had always known Kara could befriend everyone, but this seemed a tad ridiculous.

With the help of the other heroes, especially the Green Arrow and Heatwave, they were able to claim Superman back and then in a great battle that left Lena worried about Kara in the shape of a bumbling, sweaty mess, back at the DEO, they took down the teamed up villains who either turned to run or were captured and given to authorities.

Then, as she came to learn was usual after the team ups between the earths, they had a party. Lena didn't know how Kara had gotten her agree to throw it at L-Corp, but those puppy dog eyes were not fair. So, that's how she found herself in a party with heroes drinking and horsing around. She watched with some level of amusement as Heatwave tried to arm-wrestle Kara, whom was texting one handed on her phone not paying attention. But, Lena, while having had a good day where the one person she cared about was safe and having fun with her friends, was becoming exhausted and thought she'd take a respite up in her office for a moment before coming back down to mingle more.

What she did not expect was to walk into her office and see Oliver Queen standing there, looking at some of her personal affects on the wall. Lena had gotten along great with Oliver as soon as he'd come through the portal. He was analytical, non-trusting, and she came to learn had an eerily similar background to her. "Mr. Queen. Snooping?"

He didn't even jump at the sound of her voice, letting her know that he was in complete control of his senses and that he wouldn't have gotten caught unless he wanted to. "Just having some fond memories of being CEO myself, Ms. Luthor."

"Please, just Lena. We did help save the world together."

He turned and smiled, and Lena thought that Oliver still had the capability to be his old playboy self that she'd heard about, if he wished to. If Lena had been into men at all, she would have found that smile difficult to deal with indeed. "Then you'll have to call me Oliver."

Lena moved over to her desk, coming to sit in her chair. Oliver obviously wanted to talk to her or he wouldn't have waited in her office and let himself be caught. "Well Oliver, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

He began to walk around the room, still looking at all the awards and degrees that she had on her walls. It was a typical business move so that misogynistic old men didn't think that they knew more than she did. "There was a woman on my earth. She was a hero like us, but she died. Before she did, we had a conversation about mantles."

Lena tilted her head at the man's back as he continued to stalk the room. She steepled her hands and let him continue. "She didn't want her mantle, what she stood for, to end with her. She tasked me with finding a new Black Canary, and I've done so. I'd like to think she'd be proud of my choice."

"Dinah is very skilled. I'm sure your friend is very proud, wherever she is."

Oliver threw a thankful smile over his shoulder before resuming his impassive face. "It got me thinking that mantles can mean a lot. When we find people with similar outlooks we should encourage it. You, Lena Luthor, and I are very similar."

Lena let the silence hang over them, not sure how to take the last couple sentences of his speech. After a moment of seeing how she would react he gestured to one of her awards. "An archery champion from back in high school as well as a black belt that has a very special dialect of Malaysian on it. You're a fighter Lena. You can do more good in the world than sit behind a desk."

She raised an eyebrow and Oliver stopped himself. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. You can do both, is all I'm implying."

She knew where this was going. She didn't have multiple PhDs for nothing. Thinking back to high school, when she was shooting archery, and when she had been able to travel and spend time at a dojo learning different martial arts, she'd been at her happiest. At least until a bumbling, sunny reporter had burst into her life. It was a good break from all of the things she had to do as a Luthor. She didn't have to worry about galas or which fork to use at dinner. Plus, as she thought about it, if what she guessed Oliver was trying to say was true, she didn't disagree that she felt like she needed to do more than sit behind her desk. She had sat at the DEO trying to be helpful, while her family had wrecked the city and beat up her only friend. Her family had left a legacy and she could go about single-handedly wiping it out.

Lena stood and crossed in front of her desk, leaning back on it, crossing her arms. "Why don't you come out and say it plainly, Oliver?"

Oliver crossed over to her and raised his hand, Lena almost thought he was going for a handshake, but then she caught sight of the dark green hood in his hand. "This Earth could do with a Green Arrow. It's my mantle to pass on and I choose you, Lena."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena knew where Oliver had been going with this conversation, but to hear him put it so plainly still stunned her just the tiniest bit. She looked from the hood now held out to her, back to the eyes of the other billionaire. "Why me?"

He chuckled, pushing the hood into her hand as he began to back away from her personal space and pace once again. "You and I are similar, and I can see the way that you get when everyone else is allowed to go off and fight and you are stuck back at the DEO, or in your office." He gives her a meaningful look. "I can see you worrying about Kara."

She bit her lip. He wasn't wrong about any of this, but what could she say? This was a ridiculous notion. He seemed to guess her thoughts as he held up his hands and smiled easily. "Like I said, this is your choice. I'm giving you the option, but you don't have to take it if you don't want." He gestured to the hood, "But, call it an educated guess that you will."

Lena felt herself nodding, her mind working a million miles an hour trying to think of what to do. Oliver seemed to know when to leave someone to their thoughts so he made his way for the door. He pulled it open and paused. "One last thing." Lena glanced up from her staring contest with the green hood and raised an eyebrow. "If you decide this is something you want, tell Kara. I heard what went down with Winn and James when they kept Guardian from her."

Lena's chest filled with some semblance of panic. Oh God, Kara. Would she hate Lena if she chose to become the Green Arrow? Would she stop being her friend? Would she even understand why Lena wanted this?

Oliver smiled. "Just remember its not Kara's choice on what you do. It's yours. If you feel the call, well, I'm sure she'll come around. Just don't keep it from her."

"She would hate me if I did."

Oliver tilted his head, a fond smile coming onto his face. "I doubt that. She looks at you as if you hung the sun, which for her is a pretty big deal." Lena chuckled a bit. "I'm not saying you should tell her for her sake, though that is another major reason. You should tell her because I made the mistake of not telling those that I loved about me for the longest time. It got lonely and it hurt to lie to everyone, especially to someone as close as your and Kara are. You don't need that guilt on top of everything, especially given how much you care for Kara."

Lena nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'll think about it."

Oliver nodded. "Good." Then his eyes darted to the elevator outside her office. He smiled. "Hello Kara."

Lena's eyes widened and she quickly moved to stuff the hood into her desk. She had just closed the drawer when Kara moved into view, smiling at Oliver. "I didn't expect you up here. They're waiting for you downstairs to go home."

She watched Oliver give a kind, genuine smile to Kara, that girl could get them out of anyone, and then he bid them both goodbye with one last look over Kara's head at Lena.

"What were you and Oliver talking about?" Kara looked confused and tilted her head sideways, reminding Lena how much she could act like a golden retriever.

Lena gave a small smile, though knowing how Lena tended to act around the blonde it was probably one of those big smiles that she just couldn't help. Just play it cool Lena.

"Nothing!" Damn. Lena cleared her throat trying to tone it down a bit. "We were just trading CEO tips. Plus, we are both billionaire heirs and have family legacies that we aren't exactly proud of." She gulped as she said the last part, thinking of the green hood now inside her desk and the boxes of tech that Oliver had mentioned in a warehouse. "We seem to be alike in a lot of ways." Well, Lena wasn't lying, technically. She needed to think about Oliver's offer a lot more before she decided to worry Kara over it.

She knew Kara toned down her super hearing and X-ray vision around her friends because she didn't want to invade their privacy, so Lena hoped that her little stumble wouldn't be seen as something that Kara would need to change that policy for. If she did, Lena was screwed. She breathed a sigh of relief when Kara didn't even move her hand up to push her glasses down and do an X-ray scan of the room.

Kara gave her a weird look, seeming to weight the merits of Lena talking business with Oliver Queen. "Well, maybe business is done differently on his earth…"

Lena bit her lip to keep from smiling too wide. "Oh? And here I was thinking about going multi dimensional with a branch of L-Corp there."

She watched the blonde giggle happily and Lena knew she was smiling too widely now. Damn this lovable alien. After Kara had settled down she moved over and took Lena's hand beginning to pull her downstairs. "Come on, you don't want to miss the wormhole, I know you like science stuff, and you and Winn can geek out together again. I love watching it, you both are so adorable."

That was a lot to process for Lena as she was forcibly dragged from her office. Kara thought she was adorable? Kara was holding her hand. Lena's brain short-circuited a bit and she didn't really come back to herself until she was already in the elevator. She looked down and realized that KARA WAS STILL HOLDING HER HAND. And as Kara pressed the button for the floor of the party, chattering away about how she'd finally gotten Mick to hug her goodbye. Lena couldn't really pay attention to it. She was only thinking one thing: She really hoped her hand wasn't sweaty.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver really liked to undersell things. It'd been a week and Lena couldn't handle the curiosity any longer so she went to the warehouse Oliver had told her about to check out the tech he'd left her, hoping it'd help her make a decision whether to take up the mantle of the Green Arrow. Apparently tech consisted of a completely fitted suit, Lena had no idea how he'd gotten her measurements, a bow that was perfectly calibrated for her drawing power, and thousands of arrows of all different type, all clearly labeled.

This was too much. She stood there fully geared up in the suit, her new bow in hand, and gazed into the small mirror. The mask was tight across her face and she couldn't help but feel the security that came with masking herself. She looked damn good, if she said so her self. Her hair was held up and behind the hood, but for a few strands that she let poke out at the bottom, covering some of her pale neck. She looked exactly like Oliver's suit, simply smaller and leaner to fit her more lithe form.

Lena had already thrown a few punches, shot a few arrows at some targets earlier and found that the suit didn't hinder her draw or her movability at all. It was perfect, and it was comfortable enough to live in all the time, though she knew that was a foolish thought.

She turned back once again to survey the computers, and entire station that she imagined looked like the Arrowcave of Earth One, was pristine and waiting for her. She hit a button to boot up the system and almost screamed in surprise.

A blonde woman, glasses sitting on her nose, pretty pink dress and high heels stood there in the middle of the floor, tablet in hand. Lena drew and arrow and pointed it at her, firing. It whizzed, connected and went through her. The woman looked at her wide-eyed before smiling again. "You must be Lena! Hi!"

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am an AI system set up by Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. I am similar to Gideon, though they have left out much of the technology that makes me capable of looking into timelines and have reprogrammed me with a new look and a new directive."

Lena blinked. "A new directive."

The AI nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I will help run the computers from here so that you can be out there beating up crime! Isn't that exciting?"

Lena nodded numbly and tried to make sense of everything. "So why did they give you a new look? Why not just an incorporeal AI that I could speak to?"

The AI scrunched her nose up and seemed to think, or process. "Oliver thought that it would be less weird to talk to something you could see. He also made my new form correlate with his own tech adviser, Felicity Smoak."

Lena dryly chuckled. "Apparently Oliver likes to go all out. What does the actual Felicity think of this?"

The AI frowned. "First of all, that's a little rude. I have feelings too you know? Or something that's like feelings. And I'm sure she was fine with it considering she allowed them to use her image when they scanned her."

"Felicity… Alright, I can work with this. Do you have an option to contact Oliver to tell him something?"

The AI Felicity blinked before she tapped away at her tablet. "Yes, I can get you a video call? Is that alright? Sadly, Cisco is the only one who can open portals."

Lena came next to the AI and chuckled. "A video conference will be perfect, thank you Felicity."

The woman beamed happily. "Finally some good manners!" She tapped away before one of the screens of a nearby computer shifted and showed a room that was, in fact, very much like her own lair. It took several moments and some shuffling before Oliver, still in his suit from the mayor's office. He smiled, seemingly happy to see her.

"Hello, Lena. The suit looks like it fits. You look great. I assume you like it or you wouldn't be glaring at me through the mask." He chuckled and leaned in closer to the screen. "Perfecting your Arrow glare? It's pretty good for a beginner."

"Oliver. This is… extensive." She didn't rise to his teasing, though, he was right. She'd glared at herself trying to look intimidating for a half hour.

He seemed to shrug, though the small smile on his face spoke to how pleased he was. "To be the Green Arrow, to be a vigilante when others around you have superpowers is not an easy thing. You need all the resources you can get."

"I'm going to do it." At his frown she clarified. "I'm going to be the Green Arrow."

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. "I hope I don't offend you, but I didn't expect anything else. You have the look in your eyes that you want to make the world a better place. I know you will Lena, even if you didn't become the Green Arrow. But now that you will be, your impact will be more than you can imagine."

Lena knew she liked the other billionaire for a reason. "I'll get training."

Oliver nodded, his expression still fond. "I hope this isn't the last time we talk, Lena. And remember, tell Kara."

She took a look over her shoulder to her new AI assistant and chuckled. "I don't believe it will be. And don't worry about Kara. I'll handle it when the time comes."

They said their goodbyes and Lena turned to her tech support. "So, how about you pick me someone to go after, Felicity? I'll train tonight and go after them tomorrow."

Felicity's brain whirred and she tapped away at her tablet before flicking it to the nearest computer screen. "How about her?"

Lena bit her lip as the picture and name of Veronica Sinclair appeared on her computer seen. "Felicity, it's like you were reading my mind."

There was a pregnant pause from the AI before she spoke. "Thanks, but just for reference and so that you aren't scared of a Skynet situation, do you guys have the Terminator movies here? Never mind, just know that mind reading isn't one of my capabilities."


	4. Chapter 4

Lena had to give it to her new AI she was very efficient. Lena had expected the search for Veronica to take several days. It took Felicity all of ten minutes to get a location on her. Lena had walked away to change into street clothes, she didn't want to change in front of Felicity despite her being an AI it had still felt a little weird, and had barely gotten back to her bag of clothes before Felicity was calling her back over. It seemed Veronica had chosen that very night to attract attention again. Lena didn't want to know how she got back to this planet, having heard the off-world tale from Kara some months before, but she didn't really care. Veronica was a bitch and she had some payback coming for both the time at boarding school as well as the horrible things she'd done to the alien population in National City.

The attention Veronica had drawn to herself that had, in turn, drew Felicity to her was the fact she'd ditched the fight club gimmick and gone to arms dealing with a well known seller named Kona Reeves. How original, thought Lena. She was watching the woman talking to a shady looking Hawaiian man near the docks. As far as Lena could tell it looked pretty standard for what she knew arms deals to be; she'd watched a lot of cop shows. This was strangely un-alien for someone as obsessed as Veronica, but Lena couldn't focus on that. She needed to make sure her first outing went well and that it was memorable. It was time to get the name Green Arrow out there. She took one more look around the warehouse and took stock of what she could see. After compiling a small form of a plan at seeing what she was working with it was time for action.

She dropped down to the next set of rafters as silently as she could and drew an arrow. She felt that Zen she used to back at school when she'd taken up archery fall over her. Her mind cleared and her breathing slowed. She let the arrow slip from her fingers and watched it go through the knee of the salesman on the opposite side of Veronica. Lena smirked, even as she drew her next arrow, looks like that guy wouldn't be adventuring anytime soon. She put the Skyrim jokes aside for the time being and took the gun out of the hands of one of Veronica's bodyguards with a second arrow right before the third arrow sunk into his shoulder and he fell to the ground in pain.

She'd obviously taken them by surprise because no shots had been fired at all. Arrows tended to throw people for a loop it seemed. She shot a rappelling arrow into the other side of the wall and swung down, releasing it as soon as her legs caught around the neck of the other bodyguard. She used her momentum to spin her body and throw his down. She spun on her knees and delivered a hard punch to his head, which would have probably broken her knuckle if the glove of the suit hadn't been reinforced.

He was down for the count so she drew another arrow and pointed it at Veronica who looked legitimately at a loss for what to do. Lena had turned on her voice modulator before she'd even sneaked her way into the building. "Veronica Sinclair, you have failed National City!"

She watched Veronica's face change as she raised her hands in the air. It was her fake confidence. She thought she could talk her way out of it. "Not really what I was expecting. I thought that Kryptonian loser was the only one who liked to dress up outside of Halloween."

Lena stood, keeping her arrow trained on the cocky woman. "You know the risk of wearing skin tight dresses? I don't have a lot of margin of error on where to put this arrow. You talking might make me miss if I try to pin you to the wall with one."

Veronica's mouth snapped shut and she raised her hands a little higher. Lena aimed the arrow upwards and watched it explode with ropes to tie around her wrists. She took two steps forward and cold cocked her across the cheek. Lena watched with satisfaction as the Asian woman dropped like a sack of bricks. "That was for boarding school, you bitch."

She shook her hand out to relieve the pain and stooped down to grab her so she could leave her at the nearest police station along with the recording device of the buy as it was happening. That's when she heard the tell tale crash of a certain Kryptonian dropping in through the roof. "Hold it right there."

Lena tried to fight a smile. "Supergirl." She turned around seeing that Kara was trying to peer through her lead lined hood. "I've already taken care of things here. You wouldn't happen to want to help me carry all of them to the police station for me? It'd be a very gentlemanly thing to do for a girl in need."

She watched the crinkle, this time from annoyance, appear on Kara's face. "Who are you? You look like the Green Arrow, but he's an entire dimension away."

"And he has a penis." Lena stated the obvious, watching amusedly as Kara flushed a bit from the "course" language. "I would assume."

"Great. Another vigilante I have to deal with. I'm not going to help someone I don't know and don't trust." She looked ready for a fight, and Lena couldn't help it. She laughed.

The voice modulator made it sound super creepy, but she couldn't help it. Kara looked just so done when it came to the entire situation. She reached up to turn her modulator off before standing upright, stifling her giggle. "What about helping a friend?"

She watched her eyebrows crinkle again, as Lena reached for the hood and pulled it off. She stood there with a smile on her face, the mask coming off soon after. "I can't really carry them all myself, so I was banking on you showing up."

Kara's eyes were wide, her hands no longer making fists, and her cheeks were flushed for some reason. "Lena…"

Lena bit her lip. Now it was time to see how Kara reacted. This could go really well, or very poorly, and with how much she cared about Kara and what the blonde thought of her, this could make or break the new Green Arrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena could easily admit that watching Kara Danvers do anything was one of her favorite pastimes. However, now that Kara was pacing back in front of her, after carrying the illegal guns, Veronica, and her bodyguards to the nearest police station, Lena decided that maybe watching Kara get ready to lecture her was down the scales a bit. Her friend's back was ramrod straight and Lena worried that, with her stomping, she might crack the concrete. She hadn't said a word to her since Lena had taken down her hood, so Lena simply leaned on her bow, grease paint still on her face, and let Kara process this anyway that she needed to.

Finally seeming to reach a conclusion, Kara turned and eyed her up and down. Lena tried not to wiggle nervously under her gaze, but there was something about Kara in her Supergirl persona that made it seemed like she was of a higher authority to Lena. Not only that, but Lena had to also fight down a blush at being so obviously once-over'd in her new leathers. "Oliver put you up to this, didn't he?"

And just with that one sentence, she saw in her mind's eye Oliver's life span shortening by the moment. An angry Supergirl was not something you wanted coming after you. Lena cleared her throat and spoke as evenly as she could. "He simply gave me the tools. It was my decision."

Kara ran a hand through her hair, the infamous crinkle becoming increasingly apparent as she scowled at the absent Oliver. "I'm gonna punch him in the face. Lena, this is dangerous!"

"I realize that, Kara. But, I'm trained and I'm good. Look at tonight. No one died; I'm not hurt. It literally could not have gone better. I can understand you're worried, but I want to do this."

Kara groaned, "You sound just like James! How can I make you understand that this life isn't something to want! It's a responsibility!"

Lena felt her hackles rising a bit. "It is something some people, or aliens, feel they have to do." Kara looked properly corrected and bit her lip, her features betraying her, as Lena could read her like a children's book, showing that she remembered herself saying that exact phrase a time or two before.

She took steps forward and looked Lena over again, searching her for any injuries. "You could get hurt. Humans are so breakable. I worry about Alex and James and Winn every day, and now I'm going to worry about you."

Lena chuckled wryly, "No more danger than I'm always in, with me getting thrown off of my balcony every few weeks."

Kara's face told her that her joke wasn't as funny as she thought. She instead brought her hands up to grab Kara's shoulders. "Kara, I want this. I feel like I'm making more of a difference, and with three of us, all of us are going to be able to rely on the others so that we can have lives outside of this."

She could see she was wearing Kara down, but Kara tried once again, her back still ramrod straight, even under Lena's touch. "You should have told me what you and Oliver were planning."

Lena chuckled, "This is my first time in the suit and out in the field. I waited for you so I could tell you." She smirked, "Less of a chance of you talking me out of it if I've already done it." Kara gives her a glare, though there is barely force behind it at all. Lena pulled the Kryptonian into an embrace, letting Kara duck down into her neck, while her fingers ran through her blond locks. "I'm safe, and I feel content, but I want you to be okay with this too, Kara. You mean so much to me."

Kara melted into the embrace, and breathed deeply for a moment saying nothing. Lena knew that meant she was gathering her thoughts on the matter. No matter how much Lena loved being the Green Arrow, she knew that in her heart, Kara would always be first and that it would truly break her if Kara weren't on board.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Lena, a good one at that, Kara lifted her face up and looked in her eyes. Lena was always mesmerized by how blue Kara's eyes were when she was in the suit, and how lovely her hair looked as it framed her face. It was totally unfair because Lena could tell without looking that she had hood-hair, and how Kara managed to fight, fly, and get beat up without even messing up her perfect hair was the true reason Lena could believe she was not of this world.

"I'm not okay with this, Lena." Lena bit her lip, not liking where this conversation was now heading. Kara looked over her face one last time before sighing. "I can't… I don't…" Kara reached up and grabbed a fistful of her own hair and pulled. "Why do you have to be so damn infuriating and UGH!"

And before Lena could react Kara had reached out, grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in for the most searing kiss she'd ever been on the receiving end of. Lena couldn't help the primal moan that made it's way up her throat, as he bow clattered to the ground and her hand wrapped around, seeking purchase in Kara's cape, as she returned the kiss as much as she could. Finally after what felt like three, sweet, blissful years, Kara pulled back and rested her forehead against Lena's.

They were both breathing heavy, and Lena's brain had yet to start up again, so she wasn't entirely sure where to look or where to put her hands or her legs that had, thankfully, kept her upright the entire kiss.

Kara looked up at her with a shy smile and bit her lip. "That was okay right?"

Lena, wide-eyed, simply nodded.

The Kryptonian blew out a breath of relief and backed up a little. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time and, I guess, I just…" Her brow creased again, "Words are hard."

Lena couldn't help the chuckle that came and smiled at her… her Kara. "I like you, Kara. No matter what, I really do. We could go out?" Lena finished lamely, not suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Kara nodded happily. "Yes, please."

"We can even stop crime together sometime!" Lena didn't know where that idea had come from just that she liked the sound of it. She watched Kara deflate a bit and almost took back her words, almost wanting to promise anything to put that post-kiss smile back on her face.

"I… I'm still not totally okay with this. You could get hurt or…" Kara shook her head to be cleared of her negative thoughts before storming back over to Lena. She bit her lip and poked her in the chest. Now, while from a normal human that would have been annoying, Kara's actually pushed her back a little by the force of the poke. "Fine. But, you will get a bracelet like James has for Superman for me, and you will call me for back up. You don't get to be stubborn and get yourself hurt. Clear?"

Lena reached up, smoothing Kara's crinkle out and smiling. "Yes, dear." And while she said it with a teasing lilt to her voice, she knew that Kara could tell she was honest. And after the crinkle had been wiped away, Lena simply pulled her down into a softer kiss, putting everything she felt into it. Her gratitude, her affection, her passion… her love.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara pushed herself up from the crater that she found herself in. These two aliens packed a huge punch and she was beginning to feel herself tire. She did not want to solar flare tonight, not when she had a date with Lena to look forward to later. She'd get terribly sick and would be miserable, and Lena and her deserved to have a good night for once, dammit. She glared at the alien duo and huffed, frustrated. If it was one on one, she had no doubt she could take them, but whenever she tried to focus on one, the other would move in to cover the weaknesses. And now, she was getting a little annoyed, which meant she was liable to hurt these sons of guns.

She snapped out of her thoughts as they both jumped at her, claws out, going to take advantage of her seeming disorientation. Kara barely heard the thrum of the bowstring and saw an arrow pass right by her ear, explode in front of her and launch a glue like substance in front of it, sticking the two aliens to the ground so they could go no further. Kara hated to admit that she was impressed, but well, Lena always managed to impress her whether as the Green Arrow or simply as her girlfriend. She turned to the side, to see the Green Arrow in all her glory, another arrow already loaded and pointed at the criminal duo. Her muscles under the skin-tight leather were taunt, and the serene look that Kara could see from what was visible under her mask was something that Kara knew she'd never get over. It was super hot. Get it? Super? Her hair was just peaking out from underneath her hood, two strands on each side, and Kara knew that under the lead-lined hood the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and stuffed down so as not to get in the way of her shot.

"You're late." Kara watched Lena's eyes move over to her and smirk.

"Got held up at work, Supergirl. I can't drop everything just because a beautiful woman wanted to get reckless and start without me."

Kara rolled her eyes. "My hero. I believe we each have a date to get to after this?" She said it as a question and tried not to smirk too fully. She really wanted to brag about her date, see if she could fluster Lena while in her Green Arrow guise, but she refrained for tonight.

Lena nodded; smile lighting up on her face. Kara had kept it vague, as she knew they had an audience. People usually ran away during the action, or backed to a respectful distance to film it on their phones, and came back once the threat was subdued. She knew that they were all getting pictures of her and the new vigilante Green Arrow. Lena had, in a few short months, made the Green Arrow synonymous with excellence. She was the talk of the town along with Supergirl and Guardian. Lena had soaked up their theories and amused herself. She crowed on for weeks when the tabloids had assumed that the Green Arrow was a man. They'd worked together before, along with James a couple times, and the media had wondered who this new vigilante was. In fact, they worked together more often than not and so the press got a good look at the dynamic between them. Kara was the hammer, brute force and relentless assault. Lena was the nail, precision and poise. It was a good combination and it worked for them.

Kara turned, going to pull the aliens and drag them to the nearest DEO containment module and lock them away. Then she'd have to shower and get ready for her date with Lena. But before she could get far, she felt a hard tug on her cape. Not expecting it, her mind immediately reacted how she would as Kara and allowed herself to be pulled and stumbled backwards. Lena was right there, having pulled on the cape, she reached up and pulled Kara into a heated kiss. Kara could almost feel the flashes of the cameras, but she couldn't bring herself to care and kissed back as she normally would when Lena kissed her. It was so damn addicting that she forgot they were in the middle of the street downtown, in front of two criminal aliens and a bunch of innocent bystanders.

After a time they pulled apart, both breathing hard. Lena grinned, tipped her hood down, covering her eyes and most of her face, though Kara could still see the blush that was shining through the grease paint and mask. "See you around, Supergirl. The lady that you have a date tonight with is super lucky to have you." And before Kara could reply that she was the one who was super, and also lucky, Lena turned, fired an arrow that was attached to a cable, and let the cable pull her up to a nearby rooftop. Kara only used her enhanced vision to stare at Lena's ass for five seconds before she remembered she had a job to do. Could you blame her? Lena looked good in the leathers.

Kara stooped down and finally collected the aliens, picking them each up by the scruff of their necks, in preparation to transport them. They'd given up struggling minutes ago during the kiss, as they found that there arms and legs were stuck together. They were limp in her arms as she took note of all the flabbergasted looks of all the people around them and she flushed deeply remembering why they were flabbergasted. She knew that the press would have a field day with this in the morning, and while she was slightly embarrassed for losing herself in the kiss for a moment in front of cameras, she'd never change a thing. After all, its not every day that you can report on yourself and your girlfriend's superhero alter egos sharing a kiss in the middle of the street. Kissing Lena or the Green Arrow was the best, and it was about time everyone knew about it.


End file.
